happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends: Friends Forever 2
Happy Tree Friends: Friends Forever 2 is a movie. It's the sequel to Happy Tree Friends: Friends Forever the Movie. Blurb Lucly is back in a new adventure! Lucly is now 11 years old and her family has been fined over 10,000 dollars! Now, Lucly and her friends must find the Egyptian treasure. Plot Lucly and her family are at home, helping each other to clean up. Lucly gets a mail, which tells the family to pay a fine. Her parents see that the fine is over 10,000 dollars and they can't afford. So they call Lucly, Handy, Flaky, Giggles, Petunia, Disco Bear, Lumpy, Cuddles, and Toothy. She tells them everything and goes to the aircraft. Toothy wonders how they would go there and retrieve the treasure. Lucly says that they can hide in a box. So they jump into a box and hide there. Later, they're in Egypt. Lumpy looks at dynamites and thinks that they're cheese, so he eats one. When they're about to open the box, Lois says to Lumpy that it is a dynamite that he ate. Lumpy is scared, so Giggles says that he will fart. When they just removed the cover of the box, Lumpy farts, which sounds like a big explosion. The men who were about to open the box become afraid and hide while the others run out from the box. In Egypt, they're all thirsty. No matter how far they go, everything around them is just sand. Lumpy sees a blanket with lots of food and ice cream. Everyone else doesn't see it, though. He runs there and rolls in the sand, laughing crazily. Petunia says that he has just seen a mirage. Lumpy realizes that it's indeed a mirage, and spits out all the sand he had eaten. Toothy sees a palmtree. So they all run there and find a secret place, as well as water. They all splash in, laugh, and have fun. Later, after the bath, someone throws coconuts at them. Disco Bear sees that it is a mischievous little monkey. The monkey introduces herself under the name of Ali. Ali says that she sees and follows the group without anyone knowing. Lucly says she's happy to be involved and wants to look for the hidden treasure. Ali says that she knows the way and shows them. A little later, they see the pyramid, but it's evening at the place now. So, they go into the pyramid and sleep. The next day, Disco Bear says that they have to hurry up. When Lucly is not looking, Giggles flirts with Lois, but he doesn't like her. When they come to a room in the pyramid, they see cockroaches. Lumpy takes one and eats it. Everyone is disgusted when he swallows it. But, many more cockroaches are coming. Flaky then presses a button so they all go down and see the secret treasures. And so, they gather some money and gold bars then go out from the pyramid. Now they all wonder how they would go back home. Ali finds an old balloon and sews it together, fixing it. They all then go home and thank Ali. Later at home, someone is there to build a city out of the damaged homes. Lucly, who has just fetched the treasure, comes. Handy is a bit suspicious about the condition. So, Flaky pulls away the person's beard and realizes that he is Lucly's enemy, Dr. Jojo. He says that they will never get him away and stop his plans, but the police comes and he's sent to jail again. Now, her family is saved again. Gallery eyg.png 185px-Htf_base_23_by_happytreefriendsffan-d5ckb2z.png|Giggles flirts with Lois. Category:Movies